


Absolution

by Vulpeccula



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft - Fandom, Youtubers
Genre: Hermitcraft - Freeform, Hermitcraft season 6, Minecraft Evolution - Freeform, tags will be updated as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpeccula/pseuds/Vulpeccula
Summary: ab·so·lu·tion/ˌabsəˈl(y)o͞oSH(ə)n/nounformal release from guilt, obligation, or punishment.





	Absolution

Like an engine turbine revving to take to the skies, the sound grew louder and louder. Cascading within a symphony of exoneration, accompanied by the fading feeling of what once was and will no longer be.

Or so he thought.

Shooting awake with a gasp, a young man grappled with his bearings, all sensations overloading within new surroundings. A warm sun beat down overhead, cool grass surrounded his legs, and an ocean sung near by. 

Grian took steady breathes, sitting on his elbows as he stared at the ocean in disbelief. Waves rolled over themselves and a gentle breeze guided them. It was wonderfully peaceful. The blonde moved slow, body beginning to ache from his sudden start, arms shaking as he twisted himself to his knees and crawled from the grass towards the shore. With warm sand between his fingers he stared down at his reflection in the clear water. Blonde locks stuck together with sweat and dirt, his green tunic fell awkward over where the clothing had been slashed. Even his hat was long gone. He looked exhausted, he barely even recognized himself. 

Grian touched his face slowly, fingers trailing the cuts and bruises lingering on his features. Then, with even more hesitation, he felt the soft ripples along the top of the water. He really was here, this really was real. 

With little to no hesitation, Grian rose to his feet, wobbling unstable on weak legs. As his body began to adjust more details came to his attention. His stomach ache with hunger and his head pounded with exhaustion. Each limb felt sore enough that it could just pop right off, his hands shook and eyes remained slightly fuzzy and off kilter, no matter how many times he blinked. 

Still, he pushed on. He was getting good at that. 

Cresting the small hill he hadn’t previously noticed, Grian was greeted with more shorelines and cascading waves. An island, it seemed. The shore didn’t stretch very far on either side of the hill, eventually wrapping back around itself, giving Grian a complete view of the small island. Along the crest of the hill stood two oaks, swaying in the slow breeze. Grian adjusted the clothes upon his shoulders and approached one, diligently pulling away at the bark. 

The strange sense of a melancholy calmness surrounded the young blonde as he attempted to recall what it meant to craft. It felt like it had been decades since he had properly built anything. Being honest, he wasn’t sure how long it had been. Though apparently it was long enough for him to forget how to craft a boat. 

“What?” Grian croaked to himself, followed by a fit of coughing. 

Also long enough to forget how to talk apparently. 

Grian slumped on the table he had crafted, glancing at the wood ahead of him. A small bundle of sticks and sections of bark mocked him. A boat of all things? It wasn’t exactly the most complicated recipe out there, the stars know he's spent much longer just trying to craft rails. 

Defeated with a sigh, the blonde looked around his surroundings once more. There was nothing but water and horizon for as far as the eye could see, light orange hues beginning to paint the sky as the sun lowered itself west. With night quickly approaching, Grian turned back to his table to quickly craft a shovel to dig with, hopefully giving himself enough leeway to create some form of shelter for the night. 

Then, a silly idea struck him. 

Grian dragged the boat down to the shoreline, oars laying neatly in the hull with his remaining wood, which admittedly was only a small bundle of sticks. The sun was just beginning to caress the horizon, the sky spanning East beginning to speckle with distant starlight. 

He weighed his options only slightly: stay the night and risk little sleep, or begin sailing...and risk little sleep. 

Grian carefully stepped into the boat as waves began to crash against it. Turning around with an oar in hand to boost himself from the shoreline, and begin his journey westward bound. 

The ocean was quiet, and lonely. The reminiscence of it all sent shivers up Grian’s spine, as he held himself close within the small craft. Occasionally, creatures he had never come across before would swim by. A few dolphins, clicking at his company, or a small family of sea turtles trailing the surface of the rippling water. Lower down, within the shadowy depths, figures lingered and watched along the ocean floor, Grian tried to pay them no mind as he rowed forward across the waves. 

Yet still, the silence of the night drew heavy. The moon whispered welcomes, the stars hissed memories. Grian slowly but surely fell into a deep slumber, holding onto only himself.  
.  
.  
.  
“Its eleven to one, what’s the worst that could happen.” Someone jokes, adjusting their armor 

“Oh ya know, it’s not like it’s a dragon or anything.” Another responded  
.  
.  
.  
The sound of the ocean was still present as heat seeped inwards, replacing the chill of the night. 

“-Hello?” A voice continued, Grian hadn’t realized he noticed it speaking before “please don’t tell me you’re dead, that would be quite awkward.” 

Grian scrunched his brows, a bit confused, and somewhat intrigued, slowly opening an eye to focus on the owner of the voice, who loomed just a bit too close. The blonde jumped at the face so close to his, pushing back to gain distance, and only rewarding himself with slamming the back of his head into the edge of his boat. 

“Ow!” Grian barked, grabbing at the fresh bruise 

“Oh sorry, sorry!” The stranger backtracked, their weight shifting from off the boat “I didn’t mean to startle you, I got close to check your breathing, I didn’t realize-uh-gosh sorry.” 

Now toughrougly annoyed, Grian craned his eyes open, squinting due to the bright light, and the pounding pain in the rear of his skull. Crouched just outside the edge of the boat was who Grian could only assume to be the owner of the voice, considering the worried expression across his face. This stranger sat huddled in a suit, with barely kept black hair placed atop his head, and formed neatly into a mustache across his face. 

“Are you alright?” The stranger worried, squinting a bit as if expecting to be yelled at. 

Grian blinked once or twice, then reluctantly nodded, pulling his palm back from his head, and instead opting for running it down his face. 

“Good. Sorry again, you just kinda washed up.” The stranger rambled “I haven’t seen you before.” 

Grian opened his mouth to explain that he wasn’t even sure he had been here before, but all that followed was a dry cough, that rattled through the blonde’s chest. 

“I’ll get you some water-“ the strange offered, pushing himself to his feet and rushing off. 

Grian watched carefully before looking around. The sun was still new, which meant it must’ve been early. His boat was tucked neatly into some sand, having obviously been pushed into it by the waves. And before him, expanded bright green grass, some flowers scattered here and there, with a few chests and other supplies. Grian squinted at the stranger in the distance, now up in a treehouse, rummaging through something. 

As he watched the stranger came rushing back. He was somewhat lanky, Grian could already tell the man would dwarf his size, so he stayed seated to save himself the backwash embarrassment. 

“Here!” The stranger offered, a bit winded from rushing back with two bottles of water in hand “drink up, I have food too if you want.” 

Grian took the bottle gladly, not allowing his mind to worry too much as he chugged the first glass, taking the other and only getting a sip before he felt stable enough to actually croak a sentence into existence. 

“Where am I?” Grian spoke barely above a whisper, brows knitted together as he eyed the stranger before him 

“Well we call it Hermitcraft.” The stranger arched a brow “are you not..from here?” 

Grian shook his head at the answer, and question in conjunction. He hadn’t ever heard of this place, this world? The blonde stuck his lips on the top of the bottle, eyes searching his crossed legs. And ‘we?’ This guy wasn’t alone.

“I’m Mumbo, by the way.” The stranger...Mumbo, spoke, a hand being outstretched into Grian’s vision 

Grian stared at the palm for a distant moment. All he had seen, all he had known-lies? Here he was, somewhere new, with someone new, with only memories holding him together. And what if he couldn’t even trust this? What could he trust? He shut his eyes and breathed slowly. Perhaps it was exactly what he needed, maybe, just maybe, he could find his way home. 

“Grian.” He spoke, slowly taking the hand in his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh-oh it’s my Evo AU. Grossly overhyped and overdue!


End file.
